Seeschlachten
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der Sommer in Ossiriand ist von glühender Hitze begleitet, und niemand mag auch nur einen Finger krümmen. Maglor schlägt seinen kleinen Ziehsöhnen Elrond und Elros vor, dass sie im nahen See baden gehen können. Kurzerhand begleitet auch Maedhros sie.


Dieser Sommer war besonders heiß, so heiß, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Selbst die sonst so kühlen Wälder Ossiriands waren schon lange nicht mehr so kühl, wie es sonst üblich war. Die Luft schwirrte, und besonders um die Mittagszeiten herum war nichts zu hören. Die Bewohner des Waldes schwiegen und schlummerten in der schlimmsten Hitze.

Hitzegewitter waren keine Seltenheit, brachten aber meist nicht viel Regen und damit auch keine großartige Abkühlung. Dies ging nun schon über Wochen hinweg so, nur gelegentlich entlud sich ein wirklich regenreiches Gewitter. Der Boden war trocken, die Pflanzen gierten nach Wasser und ließen bereits überwiegend durstig die Blätter hängen.

Sowohl Elb als auch Mensch und Tier litten gleichermaßen unter der Hitze. Niemand wollte sich mehr als unbedingt nötig bewegen und hielt sich zumeist drinnen auf, sofern es ihnen möglich war. Man suchte Abkühlung, wo sie nur irgend möglich war. Wärme war schön und angenehm, doch wenn sie in solchen Übermengen kam, konnte ihr niemand mehr etwas Positives abgewinnen.

Wenn selbst Elrond und Elros nicht mehr spielen wollten, dann war die Wärme ohnehin viel zu groß, dachte Maglor bei sich, während er seine Kleinen dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich in einem großen Bottich schrubbten, welcher im Garten neben dem Haus stand. Sie wuschen sich mittlerweile täglich, manchmal, wenn die Hitze zu unangenehm wurde, sogar mehrmals am Tag, und doch wollte das Wasser einfach nicht helfen. Mittlerweile hatten alle im Herrenhaus auf dem Amon Ereb das Gefühl, dass selbst das sonst stets kühle Brunnenwasser nicht nur auf jeden Fall weniger, sondern auch wärmer wurde.

„Es ist warm, Onkel Maglor!", jammerte Elros.

„Will, dass es wieder kühler wird!", stimmte sein Bruder mit ein.

Maglor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Vom Jammern wird es auch nicht besser", sagte er und hoffte, dass sie bald fertig wurden. Er wollte sich ebenso erfrischen.

„Du kannst doch sonst auch alles, Onkel Maglor!", stellte Elrond fest und sah mit großen Kinderaugen zu seinem Ziehvater auf.

Dieser legte schmunzelnd den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich könnte höchstens ein Lied über den Winter singen", sagte er. „Aber ich glaube, das wirkt in dieser Hitze nur halb so gut, wenn kein Schnee liegt und wir nicht vor unserem Kamin mit unseren Kuscheldecken sitzen."

„Versuch mal!", forderten die Kleinen.

Maglor seufzte. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, irgendetwas zu singen, und das wollte etwas heißen! Ihm war einfach viel zu warm. Jeder Fetzen Stoff am Leib war mittlerweile zu viel. Das jedoch brachte ihn auf eine andere Idee.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir baden gehen?", schlug er vor. „Der See ist nicht weit und Wasser wird er bestimmt auch noch haben."

„Au ja!"

Sogleich stürmten zwei pitschnasse und hellauf begeisterte Jungen auf ihn zu und sprangen freudig auf und ab, dass das Wasser zu allen Seiten von ihnen abspritzte. Maglor wertete dies als Ja.

„Na dann, husch, husch die Sachen gepackt", sagte er.

Bevor die Kinder jedoch übereifrig, wie sie oftmals waren, einfach davon stürmten, konnte er sich beide schnappen und trocken rubbeln. Dann noch schnell die leichten Sommertuniken übergeworfen, und schon waren sie entlassen. Wie zwei Wirbelwinde stürmten sie ins Haus und waren auf und davon. Maglor schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Woher nahmen sie nur all die Energien?

Als sie kurz darauf wieder kamen, die schlampig gepackten Taschen unter den Armen, begleitete Maedhros sie.

„Ich hörte, wir wollen baden gehen", sagte der rothaarige Riese. „Ich will auch mitkommen!"

„Du willst nur ein Alibi haben, um dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen", frotzelte Maglor. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder zwar mittlerweile kaum noch wirklich aus sich herausging, doch wenn er es tat, war er das größte Kind von allen, schlimmer noch als Elrond und Elros.

Maedhros tat, als habe er diese Bemerkung überhört. Stattdessen drückte er Maglor eine Tasche in die Hand.

„Deine Badesachen", kommentierte er. „Und meine. Du willst sicherlich auch baden."

„Au ja! Au ja! Au ja!", jubilierte Elrond. „Planscht ihr beide mit uns, Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros?"

„Das wäre so toll!", bekräftigte Elros.

„Natürlich", bestätigte ihr Ziehvater. „Wir werden die größte Seeschlacht aller Zeiten veranstalten, das kann ich euch versprechen."

Freilich waren die Kinder auch von dieser Idee begeistert wie eh und je und konnten es nun erst recht nicht abwarten anzukommen. Freudig hüpften sie voran und drängten ihre Onkel immer wieder, dass sie sich beeilen sollten.

„Und da nenne mich einer noch einmal den Langen", sagte Maedhros schmunzelnd. „Trotz meiner langen Beine sind sie einfach immer schneller als ich."

„Sie sind Kinder, was erwartest du?", war Maglors einfache Antwort darauf.

Maedhros schnaubte. „Das sagst gerade du!", kommentierte er. „Du warst der schlimmste Lausbengel von allen. Und ich muss es wissen, oft genug musste ich mich um Vaters und Mutters Rasselbande kümmern, wenn ihre Pflichten riefen."

„Du übertreibst", rügte sein jüngerer Bruder ihn. „Die Zwillinge waren die schlimmsten von allen." Dann hielt er plötzlich inne, als ihm einfiel, über was er da gerade geredet hatte. Der Schmerz wallte wieder auf, der nur spärlich in ihnen begraben war. Der Tod der jüngsten Feanorer lag noch nicht lang zurück, und so schnell würden die Wunden, die er geschlagen hatte, nicht verheilen.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Zwillinge grundsätzlich so sind wie unsere Brüder oder deine Kleinen", sinnierte Maedhros leise. „Sie haben gewisse Ähnlichkeiten, keine Frage, obwohl die Verwandtschaft nun wirklich sehr entfernt ist."

„Der Bund und Zusammenhalt zwischen Zwillingsbrüdern ist noch einmal viel enger als bei anderen Geschwistern", pflichtete Maglor ihm bei. Und sie mussten es wissen, sie hatten beides zur Genüge erfahren.

„Ihr seid laaaaaangsam!", rief Elros von irgendwo weiter vorn.

„Ihr werdet aaaalt!", stichelte Elrond frech hinterher.

„Na warte, du Frechdachs!", drohte Maglor lachend. „Wer wird hier alt? Wartet's nur ab!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte er zu den Zwillingen, welche kreischend und lachend davon stoben. Eine wilde Jagd durch den Wald entbrannte, in welcher sie sich kreuz und quer selbst durch das Gebüsch hetzten. Maedhros beobachtete das bunte Treiben nur schmunzelnd aus der Ferne.

Maglor war es ein Rätsel, wie es die Kinder geschafft hatten, am See anzukommen ohne völlig aus der Puste zu kommen. Selbst er merkte, wie der Lauf begonnen hatte ihn zu fordern. Vor Freude johlend warfen die Zwillinge ihre Kleider zu allen Seiten davon und sprangen nur Augenblicke später in das Wasser. Maglor war froh, dass er ihnen mittlerweile das Schwimmen beigebracht hatte; als er sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte, waren sie zu jung gewesen, um es noch von ihren leiblichen Eltern gelernt zu haben. So stand er nun einige Augenblicke nur schmunzelnd am Ufer und beobachtete das wilde Treiben, bevor er sich daran machte, die Kleidung einzusammeln. Kurz darauf kam auch Maedhros dazu und setzte sich in den Schatten eines Baumes.

Die Zwillinge tobten sich derweil kräftig aus. Nach allen Seiten spritze das Wasser, während sie lachend umhersprangen und das Wasser aufwühlten. Maglor konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, während er sich zu seinem Bruder begab.

„Manchmal ist es mir einfach ein Rätsel, woher sie all die Energie nehmen", sagte er. „Gerade noch jammerten sie, dass es viel zu warm sei, und machten nicht den Eindruck, als wollten sie auch nur den kleinen Finger rühren, und sieh sie dir jetzt an. Unsere Brüder waren in dem Alter allesamt kaum besser! Wie wir dieses Chaos durchgestanden haben und noch immer durchstehen, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel."

„Wenn wir mitmachen, werden sie schneller müde", gab Maedhros zu bedenken. „Außerdem haben wir dann auch endlich unsere heutige Abkühlung erhalten."

„In der Hoffnung, dass kein zufällig vorbeikommender _laegel_ sieht, wie wir uns wie Kinder aufführen?", schmunzelte Maglor.

„Mir ist schon lange egal, was dieses Waldvolk denkt", kommentierte der Rothaarige nur trocken. „Deren Meinung von uns können wir ohnehin weder aufbessern noch verschlechtern. Also komm, wer als erster im Wasser ist!" Und schon war er aufgesprungen.

„Das ist nicht gerecht, du hast längere Beine!", rief Maglor ihm nach, ehe er selbst aufsprang und zum kleinen Waldsee hechtete.

Die Wasserschlacht, die daraufhin entbrannte, war legendär, und hinterher waren sich Elrond und Elros sicher, dass sie in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen würde. Ob dies tatsächlich der Fall werden würde, wagte Maglor zu bezweifeln, Spaß hatten sie jedenfalls allemal. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, wer nun die Kinder und wer die Erwachsenen waren, sie führten sich alle gleich kindlich auf und hatten ihre Freude daran, die anderen mit Wasser zu bespritzen. Freilich am liebsten aus dem Hinterhalt heraus, wenn es der andere nicht hatte kommen sehen, und noch besser mit so viel Wasser wie möglich.

Elrond war der Erste, der Ermüdungserscheinungen zeigte. „Mag nicht mehr", sagte er.

„Komm schon!", bettelte sein Bruder. „Mach weiter, du Memme, sei kein Spielverderber!"

„Ich will aber nicht mehr Seeschlacht spielen!", protestierte Elrond nun in einem schon etwas bockigeren Ton.

Elros ignorierte ihn lachend und bespritze seinen Bruder mit einem ordentlichen Schwall Wasser. Dieser nahm dies ganz und gar nicht lustig auf, und Maglor konnte regelrecht beobachten, wie die Wut in dem kleinen Halbelb kochte. Um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, schritt er rasch ein.

„Elrond, Elros, es ist genug!", sagte er streng.

„Gar nicht wahr!", protestierte Elros. „Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen!"

„Und irgendwann muss auch Schluss sein", erinnerte sein Ziehvater ihn. „Dein Bruder hat gesagt, dass er nicht mehr möchte, und das musst du akzeptieren und respektieren. Außerdem finde ich, dass wir auch unabhängig davon vorerst genug gebadet haben. Wir können nachher noch einmal ins Wasser, aber erst einmal machen wir eine Pause."

„Ich will aber nicht!", protestierte Elros und schlug bockig auf das Wasser.

„Elros!"

Maglor schlug selten diesen mahnenden und besonders strengen Ton an, und die Zwillinge wussten beide nur zu gut, dass bei diesem Ton Ärger im Verzug war. Elros zog den Kopf ein und kuschte.

„Wenn ihr brav seid, bekommt ihr eine Geschichte von Maitimo und Findecáno", lockte Maedhros sie. Die Zwillinge liebten diese Geschichten, obwohl sie nicht wussten, wer sich hinter den Namen verbarg. Zumindest wirkte dieses Lockmittel, und sowohl Elrond als auch Elros waren wieder die braven Kinder, die sie eigentlich die meiste Zeit über waren.

Die beiden Feanorer brachten die Kinder wieder an Land und machten sich daran, sie abzutrocknen und wieder anzuziehen.

„Wenn jemand einen Wunsch oder eine Bitte äußert, muss man das akzeptieren", betonte Maglor noch einmal, dieses Mal in einem sanfteren Ton. „Dann ist ihm meist irgendetwas nicht ganz angenehm oder ihm gefällt etwas nicht. Wie jetzt, als Elrond sagte, dass er nicht mehr Seeschlacht spielen will. Da wäre es ganz und gar nicht nett von dir, Elros, gewesen, wenn du einfach die Bedürfnisse deines Bruders übergehst. Stell dir einmal vor, du willst etwas nicht mehr und Elrond macht einfach weiter. Das willst du doch auch nicht, oder?"

Elros senkte betrübt den Blick und nickte kleinlaut.

Maglor lächelte und strich dem Jungen über die Wange, bevor er ihm einen sanften Klaps gab. „Und jetzt lächelst du wieder und bist mein kleiner Junge, denn jetzt bekommt ihr eure Geschichte", versprach er.

Sogleich waren alle Sorgen wieder vergessen und sowohl Elros als auch Elrond, der bereits sämtlichen Ärger über seinen Bruder vergessen hatte, strahlten über das ganze Gesicht. Maedhros winkte ihnen, während er sich wieder zu dem Baum begab, wo er zunächst gesessen hatte.

„Dann kommt, ihr Rabauken!", rief er, was sich die Kinder nicht zweimal sagen ließen. Im Nu saßen sie auf seinem Schoß und sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

„Wollt ihr irgendetwas Bestimmtes hören?", fragte der rothaarige Riese nach.

„Was spannendes!", waren sich die Zwillinge einig.

Maedhros legte eine gespielt überlegende Mine auf. „Wie wäre es mit etwas über eine Jagd?", schlug er vor.

„Au ja!"

„Ich kenne da zufällig eine Geschichte, wie Maitimo und Findecáno mit Hilfe der Adler Manwes einen riesigen Hirsch in den Wäldern Valinors jagten."

Freilich war das völlig übertrieben, aber Maglor konnte sich denken, auf welche der vielen Jagdbegebenheiten sein Bruder hier anspielte. Fingon war bis zuletzt sehr wagemutig gewesen und hatte seinen Beinahmen, der Tapfere, nicht ohne Grund getragen. Nicht selten hatte er Maedhros zu den waghalsigsten Jagden überreden können, bei denen selbst Curufin hin und wieder gemeint hatte, dass sie verrückt seien.

„Das klingt gut!", meinte Elrond, und Elros bekräftigte diese Aussage mit einen wilden Nicken.

„Also dann", begann Maedhros mit einer zumindest für Kinder dramatischen Pause. „Es war ein heißer Sommer wie dieser hier und niemand wollte sich mehr bewegen als unbedingt nötig. Aber Findecáno hatte schon seit einer Weile von einem riesigen Hirsch gehört, dem König der Wälder. Er dachte sich, dass das doch die perfekte Beute für ihn sei. Jetzt, da es so warm war, würde er sicherlich nicht damit rechnen, dass ihm jemand nachstellen könnte, also konnte es keinen besseren Zeitpunkt für die Jagd geben als diesen."

„Aber er wollte nicht alleine jagen, weil er immer alles mit seinem Freund Maitimo gemacht hat", warf Elros ein.

„Weil alleine sein doof ist", fügte Elrond hinzu. „Und zu zweit jagen ohnehin viel mehr Spaß macht! Ich will das auch mal mit Elros machen, muss toll sein!"

Maedhros lächelte eines seiner seltenen, ehrlichen Schmunzeln und strich den beiden durch das Haar. „Soll ich nun die Geschichte erzählen oder wollt ihr das?"

„Nein, du!", waren sich die Zwillinge einig. „Du kannst das besser!"

„Dann müsst ihr mich auch lassen", erinnerte er sie und fuhr dann fort: „Nun denn. Maitimo und Findecáno zogen gemeinsam zur Jagd aus. Sie durchforsteten tagelang die Wälder nach Spuren des Hirsches. Sie wussten, dass er da war, doch anscheinend hatte er ebenso in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sie hinter ihm her waren. Er war nirgends auszumachen und wusste seine Spuren nur zu gut zu verwischen. Irgendwann jedoch konnten sie ihm mit viel Mühe in die Berge folgen. Aber was nun? Hier verlor sich seine Spur und war nicht mehr wiederzufinden. Belagern konnten sie ihn auch nicht, dafür gab es zu viele Wege aus den Bergen hinaus. Was war zu tun? Da kamen ihnen Manwes Adler zur Hilfe. Thorondor selbst hatte seine Lakaien entsandt, um den beiden tapferen Recken zur Seite zu stehen. Sie senkten sich zu ihnen herab und boten ihre Hilfe an."

„Sie haben sie getragen!", rief Elrond begeistert aus. „Das muss toll gewesen sein! Ich will auch mal fliegen!"

Auch Elros war ganz begeistert und riss die Augen vor Neugierde weit auf.

„Genau, die Adler haben unsere beiden Freunde durch die Lüfte getragen", bestätigte Maedhros. „Vom Rücken der Adler aus konnten sie meilenweit sehen, und die Adler selbst hatten so scharfe Augen wie sonst niemand. Gemeinsam hatten sie den Hirsch rasch gefunden.

Er floh weiter vor ihnen, doch die Adler besaßen starke, schnelle Schwingen und ließen ihn nicht entkommen. Schließlich schnitten sie ihm jeden Fluchtweg ab, und mit Speer und Bogen stellten Maitimo und Findecáno schließlich den Hirsch und brachten ihn zur Strecke."

„Und wisst ihr was?", mischte sich nun Maglor ein. „Das Hirschgeweih in unserer großen Halle ist das des Hirsches."

Die Augen und Münder der Zwillinge formten perfekte Kreise. Allerdings konnten sie aufgrund ihres Staunens ihr Gähnen nicht mehr rechtzeitig unterdrücken.

„Oh je, da ist wohl jemand müde?", sagte Maglor.

Freilich wurde dies vehement verneint.

„Das sieht aber anders aus", meinte der Jüngere der beiden Feanorer. „Wisst ihr was? Wir schauen uns jetzt gemeinsam das Hirschgeweih an, und dann macht ihr Mittagsschlaf. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für euch."

Die Kleinen maulten zwar, aber die Hitze und die Anstrengung ihres Tobens forderten nun ihren Tribut, weshalb der Widerstand nur schwach ausfiel. Die Müdigkeit schlug rasch zu, und auf dem Rückweg mussten Maglor und sein Bruder sie schon fast tragen. Bis zum Hirschgeweih schafften sie es nicht mehr, aber ihr Ziehvater war sich sicher, dass sie von einer aufregenden Jagd träumten.


End file.
